produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Noh Taehyun
|birthday = October 15, 1993 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 167.7cm |weight = 59kg |youtube = Official YouTube |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |v_live = Official V Live |final_placement = 4th |class = B }}Noh Taehyun (노태현, also known as Kid Monster) is currently an idol under Star Crew Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #25 in episode 10 and was eliminated. Career & History He was a former YG trainee. During Produce 101, Taehyun represented Ador&Able (now Star Crew Entertainment) as a member of the group HOTSHOT. After the show, he decided to join other Produce 101 Trainees in the project group JBJ under FAVE Entertainment and CJ E&M. JBJ Disbanded in April 2018, allowing Taehyun to return to HOTSHOT. He was also a member of the hip hop dance crew "Monster WOO FAM" (2007-2008). Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Show Time" (2017) JBJ Albums * Fantasy (2017) * True Colors (2018) * New Moon (2018) Singles * "Fantasy" (2017) * "My Flower" (꽃이야) (2018) * "Call Your Name" (부를게) (2018) HOTSHOT Albums * Am I Hotshot? (2014) * I'm A Hotshot (2015) * Step By Step (2016) * Early Flowering (2018) Singles * "Jelly" (2017) Solo Albums * biRTHday (2019) Singles * "I Wanna Know" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) JBJ * Fantasy (2017) * My Flower (2018) * Call Your Name (2018) * Just Be Stars (2018) HOTSHOT * Take A Shot (2014) * Midnight Sun (2015) * Watch Out (2015) * I'm A Hotshot (2015) * Step By Step (2016) * Jelly (2017) * I Hate You (2018) Solo * I Wanna Know (2019) Appearances * Sunmi - Full Moon (2014) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Just Be Joyful (2017) Gallery Promotional Noh Taehyun Birthday Promo 1.png|''biRTHday'' Noh_Taehyun_Early_Flowering_teaser_1.png|''Early Flowering'' (1) Noh_Taehyun_Early_Flowering_teaser_2.png|''Early Flowering'' (2) Noh Taehyun New Moon.jpg|''New Moon'' Noh Taehyun True Colors 1.jpg|''True Colors'' Noh Taehyun Fantasy.jpg|''Fantasy'' Noh Taehyun Come True.png|JBJ Profile Noh Taehyun Jelly.jpg|"Jelly" File:Noh Taehyun Take A Shot.jpg|"Take A Shot" Produce 101 Noh Taehyun Produce 101.jpg|''Produce 101'' Noh Taehyun Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Noh Taehyun Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Noh Taehyun Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Noh Taehyun Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Noh Taehyun Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Noh Taehyun Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Noh Taehyun Produce 101 Promotional 7.jpg Noh Taehyun Produce 101 Promotional 8.jpg Noh Taehyun Produce 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 아더앤에이블ㅣ노태현ㅣ 장르초월 박력 댄스 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ노태현 (아더앤에이블) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ노태현 (아더앤에이블) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ노태현(아더앤에이블) vs 박우진(브랜뉴뮤직) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 아더앤에이블 노태현, 하성운 ♬Very Good @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Copmany Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ노태현 - 2PM ♬10점 만점에 10점 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|10 out of 10 Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ노태현 - Ed Sheeran ♬Shape of You @댄스 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Shape of You Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ노태현 - It′s ♬Show Time @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Show Time Eye Contact Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:JBJ Category:HOTSHOT